


Let your doubts go (we've been here before)

by YouSetTheTone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and alex knows all, cat is soft, kara is a temporary human disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: Cat's worried and drags Kara somewhere sunny in the hope that Kara will stop being such a walking human-like disaster.





	Let your doubts go (we've been here before)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypnobyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/gifts).



> Part of the Super Santa Femslash 2018
> 
> Wow for a sec I thought I wasn't going to finish this on time (it's probably a mess but it's done).  
> I feel like this probably wasn't what you had in mind for the prompt. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Happy Holydays! :)
> 
> Prompt: Char A spends winters somewhere tropical and Char B gets dragged along.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @you-set-the-tone

When James called to tell her that Cat was demanding to see Kara, Alex wasn’t surprised. The woman had had a place in Kara’s life since she’d crashed on Earth. Alex remembered well how Kara would always insist on watching Cat’s talk show. It had annoyed Alex to no end because it had clashed with the schedule of her favorite show at the time. Kara had almost always won the fights over the TV.

It hadn’t been a surprise either when Kara had announced she’d applied to be Cat’s assistant.

In the months since Myriad, Alex knew they had grown closer. She knew all about the late night’s working in each other’s office, the lunch dates on the balcony…Really, Alex was waiting for one of them to stop being an idiot and finally ask the other out.

The moment Kara had collapsed, after a fight that the whole city had been watching, she’d known she would be dealing with Cat Grant today.

“We’re back at the D.E.O,” she’d told James. “Bring her with you.”

Kara was stable but still hadn’t woken up by the time they arrived. James nodded at Alex before making his way to the medbay to join Winn by Kara’s bedside, leaving her to talk to Cat.

“I have to say,” Cat said, looking around the place with curiosity,” I didn’t think you would let me in so easily.” Alex chuckled. Had it been last year, she would have fought tooth and nails to keep Cat out of the D.E.O, though ultimately it wouldn’t have been her call. “Especially considering I’m still not officially in on Kara’s little secret.”

“I honestly don’t know why you two are still playing that little game.”

Cat stilled, the curiosity quickly replaced by a scowl. “It’s not a game, Agent Danvers.”

She didn’t elaborate further but she didn’t have to. Alex understood. “Considering you’re in love with my sister, please call me Alex.”

It was a bold move, she knew, but if Cat was going to be there, it had to be on Alex’s terms. That included making sure Cat knew that Alex was aware of her feelings for Kara. Consider this her version of the shovel talk. From the way Cat didn’t even try to protest, Alex knew the message had been received loud and clear.

“Is she okay?” Cat asked.

“She will be,’ Alex answered, gesturing for Cat to follow her. “You saw the fight. It took a lot out of her and, well, she’s experiencing a solar flare.”

“Solar flare ?”

“She lost her powers,” Alex clarified. She wasn’t used to talking to someone who didn’t know all this stuff already. “They usually come back after a few days.”

They stopped in front of the medbay, looking through the glass at the bed where Kara was lying on, James and Winn by her side.

“The earthquake. She had a cold and a broken arm.”

“Yes, that was the first time it happened.”

“Is there anything that can help ?”

“Exposure to sunlight is always good. That’s where she gets her powers from. A rush of adrenaline can also jumpstart them,” Alex said. “Although, I would advise her to just take the few days off of superhero duty.”

Cat nodded, no doubt processing the information she’d received. “But she is in no imminent danger?”

“No more than you and I, mere humans, are. We gave her something to knock her out, make sure she at least gets a bit of rest. It should wear off in the next couple of hours.”

Alex slid the door to the med-bay open but Cat wasn’t following her. “Don’t you want to come in?”

“You assured me she’s fine. I should go,” Cat said, a tinge of sadness and regret in her voice. She cleared her throat, and, with more composure, she continued, “You won’t tell her I was there, will you ?”

“Why ?”

Theoretically, Alex knew why Cat was asking her this. She wanted Kara to reveal her secret on her own. But Kara was hurt, albeit not badly, and Alex thought maybe her sister wouldn’t mind so much that she didn’t get to tell Cat herself if she woke up with the other woman by her side.

“Like, I said, it’s not a game.”

Well, it seemed that Cat was dead set on honoring Kara’s previous wishes. Alex wouldn’t fault her for that, even if she did find it ridiculous in this situation.

“I expect none of what I told you will make it into the Tribune’s front page tomorrow morning?”

Cat looked insulted at her suggestion, but Alex wanted to know she wouldn’t be regretting her decision to let Cat in.

Looking Alex in the eyes, Cat answered quietly, “I’m in love with your sister, what do you think?

 

* * *

 

Cat couldn’t take it anymore. Kara had been back to work for a few days and theoretically she was fine. She was walking, and talking, and the color had returned to her face since Cat had been at the D.E.O. Her lack of powers, however, had turned her into a walking disaster.

Cat had paid no attention to it at first, carefully pretending she didn’t see how Kara kept bumping into every desk that crossed her path. Or doorframe. Her powers would be back soon and none of this would matter.

But days had passed, and it wasn’t just bruising from bumping into every damn piece of furniture in the office. It was cuts and burns on Kara’s hands because, of course, she wouldn’t be used to being careful. Human careful.

And as Kara still didn’t regain her powers, the worry that had gnawed at her when she had first set foot at the DEO showed no sign of lessening.  She could see the same worry etched on Kara’s face when she thought no one was looking. The sad eyes, the forced smiles, Kara was losing her patience too.

“Ow!”

The shout from the bullpen was loud enough to startle Cat out of her thoughts. Kara was standing juts outside her office with a pained look on her face while another employee, Derek, made wide apologetic gesture.  An empty to-go cup from Noonan’s was on the floor and it wasn’t difficult to guess what had happened.

 “Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Kara kept repeating, her shirt visibly drenched in what had probably been very hot coffee.

“Oh my god, Kara, I’m so sorry,” Derek apologized. “I didn’t see you coming.”

It seemed like he wanted to help but didn’t know how. Cat took the matters into her own hands as soon as she was out of her office.

“Derek, go back to work,” she ordered. The commotion had caught the attention of all the other employees. “In fact, all of you back to work. Catco doesn’t pay you to stare and do nothing.”

There was a general shuffle of papers, chairs rolling on the floor, and suddenly everyone was suddenly very interested in their computers. Derek hurried away with one last sorry to Kara.

“Kara, are you okay ?” Kara looked at her, eyes watering from the burn and that was the only answer Cat needed. She gently grabbed Kara’s elbow to stir her away from the bullpen. “Let’s go.”

“W-where ?”

“You need to get out of those clothes,” Cat said as she led Kara to her private bathroom. Kara’s eyes widened but Cat didn’t let that stop her. It was obvious Kara had never had to deal with this sort of small injuries before. Cat was making it her mission to help her.

Once they reached the bathroom, Cat made Kara sit down on the toilet seat.

“I need to check the burn,” Cat stated. When Kara just stared, Cat cleared her throat before adding, “You need to take off your shirt for that.”

Kara’s face reddened. Now wasn’t the time for modesty, Cat thought. Kara could be badly burned and she needed to know in order to treat the burn. Then again, she understood why Kara would be hesitant stripping in front of her.

“I can get someone else to do it if you wish.”

It was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn’t trust any of her other employees to take care of Kara right now and she doubted Kara would feel less awkward about taking her shirt off in front of James. Kara apparently reached the same conclusion because the next thing Cat knew, Kara was unbuttoning her shirt.

Cat forced herself to look away, not giving into the temptation to follow the path of Kara’s fingers with her eyes. Once Kara was done with the buttons, she left the shirt hanging open and waited. Cat kneeled and the fact that she was able to pull both sides apart without it sticking was a good sign. The skin was red but there were no blisters.

Relieved that Kara wasn’t seriously injured, Cat realized how close they were, how if she just reached out with her hand she’d feel Kara’s skin.Cat quickly pushed those thoughts away. Kara was still in pain and Cat refused to be the kind of person who let her attraction turn the situation into something it wasn’t. She’d have all the time in the world later to let her mind wander back to Kara’s abs. She grabbed a clean towel from under the sink.

“Do you have a change of clothes ?” she asked Kara as she soaked the towel in cool water.

“Yeah, I keep one in my office for –“ she paused suddenly before continuing , “- just in case. You never know when it might come in handy.”

Indeed. Cat was willing to bet Kara had ruined – or lost – more than one set of clothes whenever she changed into her supersuit.

“Alright.” She turned the tap off and faced Kara once more, making sure not to let her eyes wander anywhere below Kara’s face. “Press this gently to the burn, I’m going to grab your clothes.”

She handed the towel to Kara. “Thanks Cat,” Kara said. “You’re – uh- you’re good at this.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” she replied. “Carter spilled more than one cup of hot chocolate back when he was little.”

“Right, of course.”

“Towel, burn,” Cat ordered. “I’ll be back.”

She headed quickly for Kara’s office and let out a shaky breath when the door closed behind her. After taking a minute to collect herself, she located Kara’s clothes quickly. However, she didn’t leave right away, instead searching for her phone. Cat cursed. She’d left it in her office. Kara’s office phone would have to do.

As she dialed the number, she tried not to think about the reason why she’d memorized it.

“Hey, Kara, what’s up?” came Alex voice after a few rings.

“It’s not Kara,” she answered, a plan already forming in her mind.

“Cat,” Alex said. “Is Kara alright?”

“Minus the first-degree burn, yes,” Cat answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Alex, we need to talk.”

* * *

Cat had spent the last two days carefully planning. Once she’d had Kara’s sister approval and Carter’s agreement, it had been easy to organize everything. Carter had been eager to help– perhaps a little too much which had struck Cat as odd but she’d let it go, focusing on the task at hand – getting Kara better.

Everything was set now and the only thing missing was Kara saying yes. Despite their growing friendship, Cat had never been to Kara’s place. Most of the moment they shared had happened at Catco. This new and unfamiliar environment and Cat was both nervous and curious.

She ignored the nagging voice in her head telling her this was a bad idea. That spending prolonged time with Kara would make it harder for her it to ignore her feelings.  
She was doing this for the city. It needed Supergirl to be back on her feet. And she was doing this for Catco too. The company couldn’t have one of its reporter hurting herself every other minute and potentially hurting other with her sudden clumsiness. Most importantly, she was doing this for Kara because Kara deserved to be happy.  Cat would just have to make sure to keep her distance.

Determined, she knocked on the door. There was the sound of something crashing to the floor and Kara cursing, followed by what sounded like ‘has this chair always been there?’.

The door opened.

Cat chuckled lightly at the sight that greeted her Kara was standing on her right leg, one hand on the doorknob, the other holding her left foot which she’d no doubt stubbed into the chair she’d been cursing at. The look of utter surprise on her face told Cat she had expected anyone else but her to be at the door.

 “Cat, what are you doing he – I mean…I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Obviously,” Cat answered, an amused glint in her eyes as Kara squirmed a little. “May I come in ?”

This finally set Kara in motion.

“Oh right, of course, please come in.” She moved out of the way to let Cat in and then closed the door behind her. Cat took a second to look around the place. It was very Kara, she decided. The light colors, the warm lights. The easel in the corner was more surprising – Kara had never mentioned painting – and Cat filed that particular piece of information for another conversation.

“So – hum – what can I do for you?” Kara asked.

“I’m going on vacation in two days.”

Kara frowned. “Don’t you usually in January? Do you need me to - “

“We’re going early this year. And I’d like you to come with me.” Kara froze and stared at Cat, wide-eyed. “If your jaw starts hanging open, I’m leaving.”

Kara shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. “I’m sorry, I thought you said you wanted me to come with you. On your vacation.”

“You heard me right.”

“But why ?”

Cat didn’t have an acceptable answer to that question. One that would justify whisking Kara away without giving herself away. She could only try to not give away too much.

“You’ve been sick and tired the whole week, spraying germs everywhere in the office. You need a break.”

“You don’t like germs.”

“You’re right, I don’t.”

“So why would you want me to go on vacation with me?”

Well, when Alex had told her Kara would agree, she hadn’t mentioned she would also be asking a thousand questions. Questions Cat couldn’t truly answer. At least, Kara didn’t look suspicious, only confused.”

“You’re too stubborn of a reporter to take a day off. So, I’m forcing you. At least that way I get to see you’re actually resting.” When Kara didn’t answer, she added. “Of course, it is just an offer, you don’t have to agree. Either way you’re taking the days off.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll come?”

“Are you asking me or telling me ?”

“Telling you?” Kara seemed to realise she was still asking and corrected herself. “Telling you.”

“Good,” Cat said. “We’re leaving in two days.”

 

* * *

  _Day 1_

Most of the day was spent travelling.

 Alex had dropped her off at the airport where she was supposed to meet up with Cat and Cart. She’d been nervous more than a little unsure as to why she’d let herself be dragged away for a week. Going on vacations with the woman you had unrequited feelings for couldn’t possibly be a good idea.

It had taken Kara a few minutes to find Cat and Carter through the airport crowd. It was actually Carter who’d seen her first. The way he’d run over to her excitedly had eased her nerves a little.

“Kara!”

“Hey Carter.”

“It’s awesome that you’re coming. Do you think you can convince Mom to let me try windsurfing?”

Kara had shaken her head because there was no way Cat could be persuaded to let Carter be pulled through the air by a boat. Cat had greeted her with a brief , who had only greeted her by a brief nod.

It had seemed strange to Kara but she figured it was because they were in public.

When they’d reached their destination, Aruba of all places, it was warm – warmer than in National City – and the sun on Kara’s skin had felt so good that for one moment she couldn’t bring herself to question her decision to agree to this, all her worries slipping from Kara’s mind.

 

_Day 3_

Kara was lounging in the sun with Cat while Carter had fun in the swimming pool. It was a surreal experience (so was seeing Cat in a swimsuit, she’d choked on her water when she’d first seen her), one Kara never thought she’d live through. It would all have been perfect if Cat hadn’t been avoiding her.

It was subtle. Like the way she made sure that they never stayed alone in the same, or when they were indeed alone she always focused her attention on something like reading a book or watching a movie. In the two days they’d been there, they had barely talked, something that hadn’t happened since what Alex had dubbed the “strictly professional incident.”

It was starting to feel like Cat didn’t want her there anymore. Add to that the fact that her powers still weren’t back and this vacation was turning into the disaster she’d suspected it would be.

Carter called out to his mother just before he made a perfect dive into the swimming pool and swam as fa as he could to the other side. Kara watched as Cat smiled proudly and complimented him on his technique. Once again feeling like she was intruding, Kara quickly got up and mumbled an excuse about getting snacks before making a beeline for the house.

Once inside, she let out a relieved breath and began rummaging through the cupboards mindlessly.

Kara was grateful for the opportunity to get away from National City.  The longer her powers had been gone the harder it was to watch J’onn fly around the city pretending to be Supergirl.

However, no matter how much being unable to be out there helping people weighed on her, accepting Cat’s offer had clearly been a mistake. She blamed the exhaustion and the worry for that. It was hard enough saying no to Cat under normal circumstances but after days of being human, Kara hadn’t stood a chance. The day after Cat had come by her apartment, she had almost canceled the whole thing. Surprisingly Alex had talked her out of it, had encouraged her to go even. Now, Kara thought it was the last time she listened to her sister.

Kara wanted to be here, she really did. She just failed to see the point anymore.

“You’re not going to find snacks in the cupboard with the dishware."”

Startled, Kara slammed the door of the cupboard harder than she intended (but not hard enough to break it, not anymore).

“Obviously,” she snapped, frustration clear in her voice. She hated that she hadn’t been able to hear Cat coming and that Cat was choosing now to initiate a conversation with her. When she turned around, Cat appeared unphased. “You should go back outside, I’ll be here in a minute,” she added, hoping to get a minute alone to calm down. She wasn’t so lucky.

“Are you alright?”

She wasn’t really and she loathed that she couldn’t even begin to explain to Cat the reasons why. She couldn’t tell Cat about losing her powers. She should have done it a long time ago but she’d denied it so many times that she didn’t know how to say it anymore and the longer she waited the harder it was. As for her feelings, well she couldn’t possibly admit that to Cat because Cat’s friendship meant too much to her.

Kara sighed. “I was thinking I should go back to National City.

Now that earned herself a surprised look from Cat.

“Is there an emergency?”

“No.”

“Then why ?”

“Well, you don’t exactly seem thrilled that I’m here, do you?” Kara said. Cat opened her mouth to protest but Kara continued, “It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind but I think I at least deserve that you be honest with me.”

Cat studied her and Kara looked down, wringing her hands together. After a moment she spoke up, her voice was calm and steady. “Kara, how long have you known me ?”

It wasn’t what Kara was expecting. “Hum two years and a half.”

“And you’ve been my assistant for two of those. How many times have you seen me do things I didn’t want to do?”

Kara had to chuckle at that. Cat was one of the most stubborn people she knew. “Not often.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want you to come.” She paused to weigh her next words. “I’m sorry I should have made that clearer.”

Kara held Cat’s gaze, saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes, and relented. “Okay.”

 

_Day 5_

With the reassurance from Cat, Kara began to enjoy the break more and more. It certainly still felt strange to be on vacation with her boss turned friend who also happened to be the person she was crushing on. Sometimes she caught herself staring a little too long or losing her train of thoughts, almost always earning herself a raised eyebrow from Cat, but the other woman never questioned her on it.

Kara doubted the sun in Aruba was helping her powers more than it would have in National City, but she hadn’t felt so light in a long time. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had the luxury of enjoying doing nothing, without guilt weighing her down.

She didn’t have her powers back yet and it was okay. In the meantime, she could do things that would help Cat and Carter or make them happy in small ways. Like making Cat coffee in the morning or promising to teach Carter how to surf.

_But only if your mother agrees._

It was now early in the evening and Cat had retreated in the house a while ago claiming that someone needed to take care of dinner or they would all starve, so it was no surprise when she called them over to tell them dinner was ready. Carter yelled that the last one to the house had to do the dishes (it turned out doing the dishes at human speed wasn’t half as fun as when you could be done in the blink of an eye) and Kara tried very hard not think about the domesticity of it all.

Perhaps it was that particular thought that distracted her because half a second later she was tripping on her own feet.

She felt the tug in her ankle as soon as her foot hit the ground too hard trying to prevent herself from falling. It didn’t feel as bad as breaking her arm, but it was, nonetheless, still more pain than she was used to. She let out a small cry and that made Carter and run back to her immediately.

“Kara, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said through gritted teeth, not wanting Carter to know she was hurt. “Let’s go. We don’t want to keep your mother waiting.”

 “You don’t sound fine,” Carter said, before yelling for Cat to come. “Mom, Kara’s hurt.”

Cat appeared almost immediately and they both helped her walk back to one of the lounge chair. They must have looked ridiculous, Kara thought, because Cat was small and while Carter had grown he was still shorter than her.

Cat crouched down to take a look at Kara’s ankle.

“Can you put weight on it ?” Cat asked. Kara pressed her foot down lightly. The pain wasn’t too bad and she definitely could have walked on her own. Kara nodded. “Good.”

 “I’m sorry, Kara, I shouldn’t have made that stupid dare.”

He’d been watching them, looking guilty. Kara tried her best to reassure him. “Carter, it’s not your fault. These things happen. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 “Sweetheart, can you go and get an ice pack, please.”

Carter nodded.

 “Well, this seems familiar,” Kara attempted to joke once they were alone but Cat gave her a stern look.

“You’re a disaster, Keira.”

“Really?,” Kara laughed, “You invited me to go on vacation, the Kiera-thing kind of doesn’t work anymore.”

“I reserve the right to use it when you’re being an idiot,” Cat argued.

 “It’s just a sprain.”

“Yes, well, you’re not – you have to be more careful, I’d like to avoid going to the hospital.”

“Well, that makes to of us.”

Carter came back with the ice pack. Cat pressed it to her ankle and Kara hissed at the cold. Once Cat was confident Kara could walk without hurting herself further, they moved inside to eat the dinner they’d momentarily forgotten.

 “How’s your ankle?” Cat asked, once they finished cleaning up and Carter was off talking to his father on the phone. They’re on the sofa, waiting for him to come back so they can start a movie.

 “The ice pack helped.” She rolled her ankle to prove her point and added, “Besides this was nothing compared to breaking my arm.”

It wasn’t intentional. Bringing up the one other time she had been hurt – the one time that Cat had confronted her about – had just slipped out. It was after all her only element of comparison.

Kara saw the look on Cat’s face that told she was also thinking back to that confrontation.  She saw the devilish glint in her eyes, the same one she’d had before confronting Kara. Cat schooled her features as quickly as possible but it was too late because Kara had noticed and had come to the quiet – and perhaps delayed – realization that Cat knew.

She knew about everything. Kara waited for the fear she’d felt that night to set in. It never came. It couldn’t. Not when Cat was looking at her with soft eyes. Not when she finally had a good guess as to why she’d been invited.

“You know.” Cat didn’t answer and Kara couldn’t blame her. Last time she confronted Kara, it didn’t exactly go well. “Is that why you invited me here?”

“You’re going to have be more specific, Kara.”

“You know about my powers and that I lost them.” Cat’s mouth formed an ‘o’, like she couldn’t quite believe Kara had finally admitted the truth. “You might even know they come from the sun and that’s the reason you invited me to come with you.”

“Watching you mope around the office every day was getting old. Someone had to do something.”

Cat was deflecting but Kara let it slide. Cat wasn’t denying anything. It was enough for Kara to know that Cat cared enough to go out of her way to make sure Kara would be okay.

“Thank you.” She reached out for Cat’s hand and squeezed it lightly. Not letting go, she continued, “I really needed this. I’ve tried not too worry too much but I’ve never gone this long without having powers, as I’m sure you could tell by the number of injuries.”

The corner of Cat’s lips curled up. “You were a hazard to yourself and others.” She considered Kara’s ankle resting on the coffee able before adding with a pointed look, “Still are actually.”

“Hey ! You humans are so fragile. Being one is hard work, especially when you aren’t used to it,” Kara said outraged. Cat laughed, actually laughed, and any hint of indignation Kara felt melted. It was easy, talking to Cat about her powers – or lack of thereof in this case.

“Yes, well, you can see why I figured you could use the extra sunshine.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can.” She paused. “The longer I went without powers the more afraid I was that they were gone for good. I was afraid of who I would be – could be – without them. Being here with you, it reminds me that there is more than one way to be a hero.”

“You’re a hero, Kara, with or without the powers,” Cat whispered, her thumb running slow comforting circles over Kara’s hand. Kara’s heart was thumping hard in her chest, and she could feel her cheeks reddening, though in the dim light she hoped Cat wouldn’t see it.

Cat’s eyes dropped to her lips for a second and Kara’s breath caught in her throat. She didn’t want to let herself hope but Cat’s proximity was making her mind hazy.

“Cat…would you – ” The rest of her sentence died in her throat as Cat’s free hand dropped to Kara’s knee for support, as she leaned in closer. Their face were only inches away now and it was Kara’s turn to look at Cat’s lips. She’d wanted this so badly for so long she couldn’t quite believe it was about to happen.

Her fingertips tingled but she paid it no mind, her brain only focused on one thing. When their lips finally brushed against each other, Kara let out a small sound of satisfaction.

She was about to deepen the kiss when the sounds of footsteps echoed from down the hall.

Carter.

One second, Kara was sitting on the sofa, the next she was standing ten feet away, near the windows. Cat looked at the empty space in front of her and then back at Kara. Kara didn’t understand the puzzled look on her face until she realized she could hear Cat’s heartbeat. She pulled down her glasses to double check her suspicions.

_Oh._

She could see Carter coming through the wall. He entered the living room, unaware of hat he had just interrupted. He sat next to Cat, in the spot where Kara had been only seconds ago. He frowned at Kara.

“Kara, shouldn’t you be sitting down?” he asked.

“What?”

“Your ankle” he said. She exchanged a look with Cat, who smirked, knowing perfectly well her ankle wasn’t a problem anymore. “Besides, we’re watching a movie. It’s my turn to pick, come on.”

Kara chose the closest armchair to sit on, which also happened to be the one furthest from Cat. Carter started the movie but Kara couldn’t focus on it. Her mind still stuck on her kiss with Cat. It had lasted a second and had barely been more than a soft touch but it had left Kara craving more.

Only a few days ago, she was without powers and had a hopeless crush. Now her powers were back and her crush maybe not so hopeless. At least she hoped so. Cat had been the one to lean in, yes, but she could still think it was a mistake. What if she thought they had just got caught up in the moment and it didn’t really mean anything?

Regularly feeling Cat’s eyes on her throughout the movie didn’t help her Kara relax. When the credits appeared on the screen, she had no idea what the movie had been about. how much time had passed After a minute of silence and no movement from the rest of the room, she finally turned herself sideways.  Carter was fast asleep, and Cat was watching him fondly.

“I miss the days where I could just carry him to bed,” she whispered. “I hate to have to wake him up.”

“I could carry him,” Kara offered without thinking.

Cat chuckled. “I’m sure you could. But he’s 14 and he would be mortified.”

She gently woke him up. Carter smiled sleepily and Cat kissed him on the cheek.

“Night, Mom.” He walked over to Kara, arms slightly open, and Kara stood up, giving him a quick hug.  “Night, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Carter.”

Kara watched him shuffle out of the room before letting her eyes dart back to Cat. She was watching her, making Kara fidget under her gaze. Kara had thought of only one thing for the past two hours and it was getting answers. Now, she wasn’t so sure. She didn’t know what she would do

Kara who had spend the entire movie, wishing she could get answers, w

“So, you’re super again?”  Kara floated for a second to test out her powers. “Well, I suppose we don’t have to worry about your ankle,” Cat said, her voice filled with awe.

“No, we don’t.”

Cat slowly stood up and approached Kara, who took a small step back, almost on instinct. Cat grabbed her wrist before she could get too far away. Her grip was light. She knew that if Kara wanted to leave she could, no matter how strong she held on. Kara let her pull her back

“What are you doing?”

Cat slid a hand behind Kara’s neck and gently pulled her down.

“Do you really need me to answer that?”

“N-no.”

“Okay?” Cat asked finaly confirmation from Kara.

Kara smiled. “Okay,”” she said, before Cat finally closed the gap between them and kissed her.

 

* * *

 

 _Day 8_  

Alex was waiting – not so patiently – for Kara, Cat, and Carter to get out of baggage claim. Kara had asked her to pick her up days ago, to which Alex had readily agreed. Not only did she miss her sister but she was also genuinely curious of how the trip had gone.

The moment she saw them, Alex knew something was different. Kara was smiling in a way she hadn’t since she’d lost her powers and although she didn’t know Cat that well, she seemed happy and relaxed, laughing at something Kara was saying. Carter was looking between them with mock disgust on his face. Something had definitely changed.

Kara hugged her as soon as she was close enough.

“Thanks for picking me up.”

Alex nodded before turning to Cat.

“Cat,” she greeted.

“Alex.” Out of the corner of her eyes, Alex saw the confused look on her sister’s face. “I don’t believe you’ve met Carter.”

She turned to Carter, who looked at her shyly. She waved. “I’m Alex, Kara’s sister.”

“Hello,” he answered. “Mom, can I go to the car?” He jerked his head in direction of a man who Alex assumed was their driver.

“Sure, go on, I’ll be right here.”

“Bye Kara, I’m really glad you came,” he said.

Kara exchanged a fond look with Cat – Alex didn’t think Carter noticed but she definitely did.

“Me too, Carter, me too.”

Cater left, leaving the three of them alone.

“So, judging by the disgustingly sweet way you two are looking at each other, I’m assuming you got your shit together.”

“How did you – when…” Kara spluttered while Cat merely smiled. Kara looked between the two of them and asked, “Am I missing something ?”

“Well, I’m not blind for one thing,” Alex laughed. “The rest, Cat can explain.”

“Of course,” Cat agreed. “Now, Alex, did you know Kara’s powers came back either because she really wanted to kiss me or because she was really scared of my 14-year old catching us?”

Oh, Alex was never going to let Kara live that one down.


End file.
